El Reloj de Arena
by Coxy170
Summary: El tiempo no es efímero, las manecillas del reloj girarán para siempre, eso es lo que creía Matthew, sin embargo no todo es eterno, la felicidad por ejemplo. Muerte de un personaje – Los personajes pertenecen a Himaruya sensei.


Eran las 9:00 am y el sol parecía estar apenas saliendo por el horizonte, las aves cantaban y las nubes seguían su rumbo hacia lugares desconocidos. Mientras tanto, escondiendo su cabeza bajo la almohada, quizás intentando reducir el estruendoso sonido de la alarma de su reloj del velador, se encontraba un adormilado canadiense, el cual tras comprender que la dichosa alarma no se apagaría sola se levanta de la cama entre sueños a apagarla. Luego de ello pasa la mano derecha por su rostro y no puede creer que el heroico de su hermano le haya convencido una vez más de almorzar juntos en su casa…en SU casa. Así que el rubio de la melena desordenada se encamina al baño a tomar una ducha, hoy tiene tantas cosas que hacer…, como por ejemplo limpiar todo; no quiere que el americano note su casa en desorden y luego se crea mejor que él –como siempre ha sido-, ahh pero sin embargo es casi imposible…digamos que el pelaje de su mascota no ayuda mucho con la limpieza del hogar.

Choca su frente contra las frías baldosas del baño y lanza un gruñido malhumorado a la vez que el agua tibia cae por su cuerpo, está cansado y en verdad no tiene ganas de atender al aprovechado que resulta ser Alfred…si, el aprovechado de Estados Unidos, siempre con esa sonrisa brillante por todas partes, despreocupado, aún cuando el mundo se cae a pedazos a su alrededor. Siente sus mejillas ardiendo y comprende que no puede mentirse a si mismo…, suspira al reconocer la verdad, el ama esa brillante sonrisa, ama esas manos cálidas que suelen abrazar las suyas propias, ama esas mejillas ocasionalmente sonrojadas y por supuesto ama esos ojos azules y vibrantes que parecieran dos enormes faroles que nunca se apagan, Matthew ama cada parte de él…pero nunca ha sido capaz de decírselo, jamás ha podido dedicarle ni un solo cumplido, incluso en todos estos años, desde que comenzaron su relación como pareja, el nunca ha dicho nada positivo sobre él, no es que no quiera…simplemente no se atreve, tan solo da por hecho que el americano sabe cuánto lo ama…, no necesita decírselo, no ahora…quizás algún día, eso es lo que Matthew dice mientras cierra la llave de la ducha,…no hay apuro, después de todo, las manecillas del reloj avanzan y avanzan, nunca se detienen, el tiempo no es efímero, ellos tampoco, son naciones…serán jóvenes por siempre.

Tras una mañana atareada y con el reloj marcando ya las 12:10 hrs, Canadá comprende que Alfred llegará tarde otra vez, así que se sienta en la mesa a esperar a su hermano mayor, mientras tanto observa toda la comida que ha preparado y su estomago comienza a gruñir, tanto trabajo le ha despertado el apetito, más sin embargo no quiere probar nada…, prefiere conservar sus modales y esperar a que llegue su auto-invitado a casa, para reprocharle en la cara y decirle lo irresponsable que es…si, estaría bien hacer eso, luego seguramente Estados Unidos sacaría algún regalo inesperado de su bolsillo para él, disculpándose por la demora y salvándose del regaño con un beso que le callara los labios,…el canadiense se sonroja ante el cuento de hadas que ha creado en su cabeza y expectante espera a que la puerta de entrada de su casa sea golpeada con fuerza por el americano…, más sin embargo transcurren los minutos, una hora y…él nunca llega. Frustrado coge el teléfono e intenta comunicarse con Estados Unidos, pero quien sabe donde habrá olvidado Alfred su celular esta vez, pues no importa cuántas veces lo intente, el tono de marcado suena y suena…como el tic tac del reloj y cayendo en la furia, coge el tenedor y comienza a comer sin esperarle, su celular es lanzado al distante sillón y ya no le importa, esta vez no le perdonará, no le interesa qué clase de estrategia intente para disculparse, no lo conseguirá…, se detiene en seco tras este pensamiento pues… a quien quiere engañar, las lagrimas se le caen de los ojos…, él odia ser engañado, odia ser olvidado, el detesta sentirse solo…., el no podría vivir sin Alfred a su lado. Intenta secarse las lagrimas con las mangas de su camisa y mientras su oso le mira extrañado desde el sillón –que resulta ser el mismo al que a lanzado el celular…, quizás el pobre animal estaba durmiendo allí y sin notar su presencia a tirado el objeto sobre él haciéndole despertar de golpe- coge el control remoto y prende el televisor para intentar distraerse, pasa por los canales y se detiene en el de noticias, quizás allá sido una casualidad, tal vez el destino o una corazonada…, Canadá se sorprende y el tenedor cae de sus manos, tras ello y sin decir palabra, arranca corriendo a su habitación en busca de las llaves de su auto, coge a su mascota y cierra la puerta partiendo a toda velocidad; en su casa la televisión queda encendida y en pantalla en letras grandes y horribles se anuncia a todo el público ´´MAYOR CAIDA EN LA HISTORIA DEL PAÍS, LA ECONOMÍA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS SE DESPLOMA``.

Una vez llega al hogar de su hermano, le ha parecido el viaje más largo jamás hecho, baja del auto y corriendo, aún sin preocuparse en recordar si ha dejado la puerta del vehículo abierta o cerrada, busca la llave bajo el tapete de la casa de Estados Unidos, encontrándola satisfecho justamente en el lugar en que América le había dicho que estaría en ocasiones anteriores. Lo cierto es que Alfred siempre le repetía donde las dejaba, bromeando sobre si algún día el canadiense decidía realizarle alguna especie de visita romántica e imprevista, Matthew contestaba cada vez a esto ignorándole, tratando de restar importancia al asunto, aún cuando se moría por intentarlo…, y es que él era demasiado tímido…, jamás podría reunir el valor necesario, jamás podría hacerlo.

Abre la puerta rápido y comienza a gritar el nombre de su hermano desde allí esperando que le contesten de la misma forma desde algún lugar de la casa con un: ´´Matthie? , Oh lo siento tanto! Acabo de despertar!``, pero eso no ocurre y se ve obligado a encaminarse por el pasillo en su búsqueda, hasta llegar a la sala…. Inspecciona con la vista, esperando encontrar en alguno de los sofás el cuerpo dormido de Alfred, sin embargo no lo divisa y una vez emprenderá la búsqueda una vez más dirigiéndose a la habitación, decide dar un último vistazo a la sala de estar…esta vez con resultados positivos, más no así esperados, pues en el piso, con ropa al parecer dispuesta para salir y respirando a un ritmo de todo menos natural, se encuentra con su gemelo finalmente. Canadá siente su corazón romperse en pedazos y sin pensarlo se acerca hasta el americano, le da la vuelta y con sus brazos levanta la parte superior del cuerpo de Estados Unidos esperando alguna reacción de su parte, pero al ver que esto no ocurre, comienza a llamarle por su nombre desesperado.

-Alfred! Alfred! Are you okey?

-…ugh…Ma-Matthie…?

-Alfred!

-Que haces aquí…? Que ocurrió…?

-Tu economía y-

-Ouhh…that…, lo…lo siento Matthie, no fui a tu casa y hasta te hice venir hasta aquí…eso no es heroico verdad?

Canadá no le responde, está demasiado preocupado como para estar pendiente de esta clase de cosas, así que tras preguntarle si se podía levantar, con su ayuda le acompaña hasta el cuarto, donde le recuesta sobre la cama y comprueba su temperatura tanto como su diagnostico. Está ardiendo en fiebre, su temperatura es tan alta que incluso su camiseta está completamente mojada es sudor, Alfred se encuentra extrañado, es obvio que cosas como estas no le suceden a menudo, al parecer no tiene fuerzas para preguntar que está sucediendo, ni como para moverse otra vez, así que tan solo se deja hacer cuando Canadá empieza a desvestirlo, para esperar bajar de esta forma su temperatura.

El del cabello relativamente largo entra y sale de la habitación una y otra vez, trayendo cosas como un recipiente con agua y un pañuelo el cual moja después en el anterior para ponérselo en la frente a su hermano y llevándose otras cosas como la chaqueta de bombardero de Alfred en dirección al cuarto de lavado. Estados Unidos en tanto, le sigue con la vista y una vez su gemelo regresa a él le pregunta emocionado si esto es lo que los otros países llaman un ´´resfriado``, Matthew le contesta afirmando con el movimiento de su cabeza a la vez que le sonríe preocupado y cambia de lado el pañuelo…, se horroriza al notar que está caliente por ambos lados…, ni siquiera tibio, arde, al igual que todo el cuerpo del americano. Es en ese instante en que comprende que no se trataba de un resfriado común…si no que de algo peor, Alfred le mire dulce e inocente, como un niño curioso, expectante a lo que la persona que está a su lado tiene que decir, Canadá le sonríe también y a la vez que coge su mano con la izquierda, con la derecha marca el número de la ambulancia.

De esta forma transcurre la última semana de Alfred internado en el hospital, afuera todos hablan de ello, Matthew lo sabe, ya que cada vez que sale del recinto para dirigirse a casa para alimentar a Kumajirou, la gente se le arroja encima preguntando sobre el estado de América, Canadá no dice nada, ni a la multitud ni a Alfred, cree que las cosas son mejores de esta forma, el reloj no se detiene, el tiempo no es efímero...la felicidad sí.

Esa noche en el hospital, recostado en su cama como había estado desde su llegada, Alfred coge la mano de su hermano y le dice lo mucho que le gustan las estrellas que se ven desde la ventana de la habitación, Matthew asiente mirándolas, a la vez que le reprocha por 7 vez consecutiva lo tarde que es y que debido a su estado ya debería dormirse, Estados Unidos le repite lo mucho que le gustan y que por lo mismo su bandera es la más bella de todas, Canadá no dice nada, en estos momentos tan solo puede pensar en lo frías y delgadas que están las manos de su hermano y en lo distinto que se ve respecto hace unas semanas atrás, su pensamiento es interrumpido cuando Alfred le habla una vez más.

-Pero sabes bro…aún viendo el cielo todos los días, no he podido encontrar ninguna estrella…ni las de allá arriba, ni las de mi bandera, tan brillantes como tu…

-A-Alfred

-Gracias por ser mi estrella brillante Matthie

-Me…me estás haciendo sonrojar…de-deberías dormirte ya…

-Kiss me...

-A-Alfred!

-Pleasee~

Y a Canadá le parece que es la primera vez en toda esta fría y oscura semana, que ve los ojos de su hermano brillar otra vez, tal como antes, así que se le es imposible decirle que no; se acerca a él lento, casi resignado y lleno de timidez, tal como hace unas semanas atrás y de pronto su rostro es capturado por las manos de Alfred haciendo la espera menos larga. El beso es largo, dulce, frío y agónico, el menor puede sentir las manos de su hermano temblado contra sus mejillas haciéndole sentir unas ganas enormes de llorar, ¡quiere gritarle también lo mucho que le gusta!, ¡decirle lo mucho que ama sus caricias, sus mejillas, sus manos, sus ojos y su sonrisa!, ¡lo hará por primera vez!, así que en cuanto el beso se detiene, abre los ojos y en medio de esa oscuridad busca los orbes brillantes de Alfred para iluminarse…, pero ya no están allí, desaparecieron, ahora son opacos y débiles, está confundido, asustado, no ve nada y no puede decir ni una sola palabra, tan solo llora y entre ello, lo único que puede escuchar es un:

-Gracias por ser mi estrella brillante por todo este tiempo Matthie…

-A-Alfred?...

El reloj marca las 00:00, se mueven las manecillas del reloj…, caen las manecillas de Alfred, caen sus parpados y sus vibrantes ojos azules. En cuanto a su brillante sonrisa y las palabras nunca dichas, se transforman en arena y se estancan en el tiempo.

Eran las 00:01 hrs…y Estados Unidos ya no existía más…, Canadá coge sus frías manos entre la suyas y llora hasta el amanecer de hoy, de mañana y todos los días restantes, pues no puede parar de hacerlo y nadie puede detenerlo tampoco, pues dentro de él, muy dentro de él, algo a muerto también…

_El tiempo es efímero…pero la vida no lo es, Matthew ahora lo entiende y a partir de hoy…el…estaría solo para siempre. _


End file.
